


Guimauve

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of humour, Bonfires, Fluff, Français | French, Friendship, Marshmallows, Multi, POV Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, centered on Krista, feu de camps, soirée entre potes, yumikuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: Quand des amis se trouvent pour une soirée autour d'un feu de camp.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 3





	Guimauve

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir!
> 
> Voilà un certain temps que j'ai cette idée d'os en tête! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

“Sasha, manges pas tous les chamallows! On en a pas en illimité!

\- Roooh ch’est bon. Il en rechte encore plein, vous crè-erez pas de faim.”

Connie grimace avant d’essayer d’arracher le paquet de guimauves à Sasha, qui en a la bouche remplie.

Tout le monde a l’air de bonne humeur ce soir. Pour terminer notre journée libre, Sasha a eu l’idée de se retrouver pour faire un feu de bois et griller des chamallows au-dessus. L’idée a plu à la grande majorité de notre groupe : en plus de l’organisatrice en chef, Connie, Eren, Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Marco, Ymir et moi se sont joints avec joie.

Et voilà que je suis confortablement calée contre le torse d’Ymir. Nous sommes installées près du feu autour duquel nos amis sont également assis - je fais tourner un bâton agrémenté de deux guimauves au-dessus des flammes pendant qu’Ymir caresse doucement mes cheveux. Je me sens bien; passer une soirée détente entre semble tous nous faire du bien, tout le monde a les joues rosies par le bonheur.

La soirée commence à toucher à sa fin. Nous avons passé une bonne partie du temps à discuter et jouer à action ou vérité, c’était très amusant; mais maintenant nous sommes tous un peu fatigués et la faim se fait légèrement sentir.

Je sors les bonbons du feu et en tends un à Ymir.

“Tiens, c’est prêt. Fais attention, c’est chaud.

\- Merci.”

Souriante, elle le prend délicatement du bâton et dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant de l’engloutir en une bouchée. Je prends le mien et mords dedans; le goût sucré fond délicatement dans ma bouche, c’est une merveille.  _ Je devrais penser à remercier Jean de les avoir achetés. _

“Oooooh les amoureuses!” chantonne Connie en ricanant.

Ymir rit doucement et pose son menton sur ma tête avant de glisser ses bras autours de ma taille et de me serrer contre elle. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et ramène mes genoux vers ma poitrine.

“Et alors?  Ça te pose problème?

\- On est pas les seules.”

Nos regards se tournent vers Jean et Marco, trop occupés à roucouler et se voler des baisers pour nous prêter attention. C’est vrai que depuis qu’ils se sont mis ensemble il y a un mois, les deux passaient pratiquement tout leur temps collés l’un à l’autre. Ils sont mignons, je trouve.

“Beurk, on est entourés de couples en train de faire des trucs trop, trop nais.

\- Tu sais ce qu’on dit, Sasha: les meilleurs sont toujours célibataires, dit Connie en soupirant.

\- C'est vrai! Nous sommes l’élite, la crème de la crème!

\- L’élite des bouffies, ouais.”

La remarque d’Eren entraîne un fou rire général.

“Hé! Ch’est pas chympa de dire che genre de choses! Et che chuis même pas une bouffie, d’abord!

\- Tu parles, tu passes ton temps à manger. C’est pas pour rien que tout le monde t’a nommé Patate Girl à ton entrée à la brigade!

\- Oui ben t’es pas mieux que moi!”

S’en suit un débat au cours duquel Eren, Armin, Sasha et Connie se disputent pour savoir qui écopera du titre de roi ou reine des bouffies. Je peux entendre Ymir soupirer incessamment, probablement ennuyée par la conversation. Moi, au contraire, la trouve très drôle, je ne peux pas m’arrêter de rire.

“Arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des gamins. Vous êtes horriblement ennuyants.

\- Ymir a raison. je renchéris.

\- L’amour rend aveugle, tout le monde le sait bien. Il fait perdre la raison aux personnes sur lesquelles il s’abat, il les rends tous mous, comme une vulgaire guimauve se faisant lécher par les flammes avant d’être dévorée par Sasha!

\- Hé!

\- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, Krista; tu es trop aveuglée par Ymir et ses tâches de rousseur pour être lucide et voir la vérité en face!

\- La ferme, Jäger.”

Eren tourne la tête vers Jean, qui le regarde avec un sourire en coin.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, tête de cheval? Tu t’es reconnu dans mes propos?”

Mikasa laisse échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de fourrer un bonbon dans la bouche d’Eren pour le faire taire.

“Hé, vous savez où est passé le deuxième paquet de chamallows?

\- SASHA!”

Nouveau fou rire. Ma tête tombe lourdement en arrière et se pose à l’endroit où se trouve le coeur d’Ymir. Je l’écoute battre, le rythme régulier me berçant tendrement pendant que je commence à m’endormir, mes paupières s’alourdissant peu à peu.

“Tu est fatiguée?”

Je fais oui de la tête et ferme les yeux. Je sens l’une de ses mains me gratouiller agréablement la tête et l’autre doucement me tenir contre elle. J’écoute très vaguement mes amis lancer l’assaut sur Sasha, qui elle implore Marco de venir la sortir des griffes de Connie et d’Armin.

“Dors bien, Krista. Fais de beaux rêves.”

Puis, plus bas, chuchoté dans le creux de mon oreille: 

“Je t’aime.

Je souris.

“Moi aussi je t’aime.


End file.
